There's Always Another Angle
by pennypotter
Summary: After Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco's fourth year, all their minds were swimming with the events that had happened and were yet to come. Now is the time to begin looking from all the angles available to them, and there's a new girl to help. Rating may c


I do not, nor never will, own any character, place, or anything related to the Harry Potter Empire.

"Come on, there's only one person in this compartment. It's the best we can do," Hermione led the way into the near vacant compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It had been a long summer for all of them. The Triwizard Tournament had ended just months before, and ended badly. Harry's mind was swimming. The tournament, the trial, the Order. He just wanted some peace, even if it just lasted one train ride.

"Hello," Hermione was the first to speak to the young lady occupying the train compartment. "Can we join you?"

"Be my guest," the girl had a sweet smile.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Hermione making conversation.

"No, I'm from the States. I'm beginning Hogwarts, well, I'm beginning school for the first time."

"Really? You've never been to an actual school?"

"No, I was tutored my whole life. My education began before I could actually remember."

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

The girl smiled that sweet smile at each of them letting her eyes linger on Harry. Not the scar, but the bright eyes that shone from behind his glasses.

"Ivy Crane."

"Wait," Ron looked interested for the first time. "You're not the Ivy Crane, daughter of Alan and Isabella Crane? Are you?"

Ivy smiled sheepishly, "Guilty."

"You're part of one of the oldest wizarding families. You're bloodline rivals even the Malfoy's. Not to mention the fortune you're family has."

"Ronald!" Hemione scolded. "Don't be so rude."

"Oh, he's alright. I'm used to it." Ivy said, though not as though she was fond of being recognized for that reason. "I'm just so glad to be here. Away from my family. We don't exactly see eye to eye on most things."

"Such as what?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, um, the usual family stuff."

"You have an interesting accent," Harry spoke for the first time, earning him the immediate attention fo everyone in the compartment. "What part of the States are you from?"

"Well, our estate is located in East Tennessee. I love it there. Mother and Father are both from London, but they wanted to get away from some things when I was born, so they moved to a very unlikely location. It was somewhat secluded. Especially for me."

"Did you have a lot of friends there?"

"No. I had to sneak around to talk to the locals. They just thought I was weird. I've only had a handful of friends my whole life." She continued to speak. Harry felt comfortable with this girl around. He didn't quite know why. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen, but describing her would make her seem like any other girl. She had pale blond hair, pale skin, but not deathly pale. It was as if she was made of porcelain. Her lips stood out and were a lovely shade of pink. Her eyes, oh those eyes, he couldn't decide if they were blue or green. Her hands were small, and she wrung them quite often. Her skin looked so soft.

The compartment door opened. Malfoy. The last person he wanted to see, but to Harry's surprise, did not look to him, Ron, or Hermione. His eyes rested upon Ivy. Not the usual, cold Malfoy eyes, but softer, gentle eyes as he smiled. He smiled.

"Ivy, I've been looking for you," he said. He then saw the company she was keeping. "Come, I'll get you away from such... well, lets go."

"Drake," Drake? Did she just call him Drake? "Did you stop to think I might be enjoying the conversation I'm having with these fine people?"

"You enjoy a conversation with anyone," He didn't say these words unkindly. Almost like it was a joke between the two. "Come, let us join our friends"

She smiled. "You mean your friends."

"They can be your friends too."

"If I remember correctly, they are not so fond of me."

"Perhaps, but I'm fond of you." Woah! This is not the Malfoy the Golden Trio had fought with all these years. "Please," and he reached his hand out to her.

"I never could say no to you," Ivy stood. She turned around, "It was so wonderful to meet all of you. Please, lets all talk again soon. You're all the first friendly faces I met today." She turned and left the compartment, but not before taking one more glance at Harry. Malfoy returned to his usual stance as he looked around the compartment and smirked.

"That was odd," Hermione said. "Did you notice Malfoy's demeanor when he spoke to her. I've never seen him speak that way to anyone. Not even Pansy."

"It was like..." Ron started, but Harry interupted, "He was in love with her. He is in love with her."

"I thought she was a lovely person," Hermione stated. "Why would she be friends, perhaps something more, with Malfoy?"

"We only see what he is at school. I'm guessing she sees the other side of him." Harry said.

"How?" asked Ron.

"They're both part of the two oldest wizarding families. Chances are their fathers are friends." Hermione replied. "They could even be betrothed."

That caught Harry's attention.


End file.
